(1) Technical Field
This invention relates to fittings that define a tubular passageway and are arranged to be positioned in an opening in a roof, floor or the like about a structural member or pipe extending through said opening so as to form a closure thereabout.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,352,248, 1,833,187 and French Pat. No. 493,320.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,248 a tubular member extending through the roof opening requires a secondary flanged tubular member to effect a seal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,187 a clamping ring having depending legs is secured to the pipe above the fitting and arranged to exert tension downwardly against the roof or floor through which the fitting is positioned.
In the French patent a flanged semi-conical metal fitting is positioned about the pipe above the roof to form a closure. The other prior art comprises my copending patent applications Ser. Nos. 080,077 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,251 issued June 6, 1981 and 118,755 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,738 issued Dec. 22, 1982. No prior art is known wherein clamping means are secured to a two-part tubular member below an annular flange thereon so that the fitting may be adapted to various thicknesses of roofs, floors or the like having openings therein in which the fitting is positioned to form a whether tight closure with respect to an article extending therethrough.